All Work No Play
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Ikumi puts Orihime to work


**All Work No Play**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600012424

All Work, No Play

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called from down the street, hurrying up to the teenager that turned and waited for her to catch up. She ran surprisingly quickly even while carting a basket of bread around her neck, he realized when she came up to him. Her smile had its usual kindness, even as she was heavily winded. She bent over to support herself on her knees. After quick greetings were exchanged, she asked, "Would… would you like to have some bread?" She flushed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut shyly while hoisting up the basket of rolls. "It's cheap; there's a special today!"

Ichigo looked at the breads, and though it was tempting, he turned away and said, "Sorry, Inoue. I would buy some, but I don't have any money on me right now. Even though I work for it, my old man refuses to let me take my earnings to school. He's still mad that I didn't take a job at his clinic." He grumbled the last part more to himself.

"Oh…" Orihime wasn't actually disappointed, though she would've been more than glad to service Ichigo in some way. "If you want, you can take the bread now and pay me tomorrow," she suggested brightly.

"Wouldn't your boss get mad at you if you did that?"

"Heh, maybe," she admitted, dumbly knocking her head with her fist. She laughed feebly, still trying to muster up some courage to ask what she really wanted. Shuffling her feet in place, she regarded Ichigo with a bashful glance. "Uh, Kurosaki-kun… I'm off work in a little bit. Would you… would you…" She flushed, took a deep breath, and bowed foolishly. "Would you like to go get some coffee or go out to eat somewhere?! It's my treat!" She could hardly believe she just asked Ichigo out on an informal date, though he was none the wiser to her intentions.

He quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion, showing some interest, but inevitably sighed and turned away regretfully. "Sorry, Inoue, but I have to get to work myself," he told her, genuinely upset about it. "If I try skipping out, my boss will just track me down and make a ruckus like she usually does. And she'll no doubt work me overtime, so it'll be late by the time I get home." He flashed her a halfhearted smile. "Perhaps I'll have some time next week. I'll pay for the meal, so don't worry."

Orihime turned red at the offer. Stammering, she agreed, though she tried to say that she wouldn't mind paying; he chuckled and refused the offer, saying that it would be his pleasure. She could almost faint from his niceness. She shouted a goodbye to him while waving her hand enthusiastically over her head and saw him lift his own hand in parting. Then, having an afterthought, he spun around to Orihime. "Oi, Inoue, I just thought of a good place that you could sell some bread," he told her, piquing her curiosity; she was an outgoing employee, after all, and sought to prove herself to the bakery she worked for. "My boss has a son, but she's off working a lot and doesn't have the chance to really go shopping a lot. Maybe you could try selling her some bread; her kid always complains about being hungry, after all." Of course, it wasn't a matter of neglect, but Kaoru hardly had snacks, and Ichigo was tired of dealing with the brat who would always march into the office asking for food; these visits often ended with him insulting his mother's worker.

Beaming brightly, Orihime nodded and started to walk towards Ichigo. "Okay, Kurosaki-kun! Will you take me there now?"

"I can't," Ichigo replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm actually meeting Ikumi-san at the worksite right now, and she gets moody if anyone interrupts."

Orihime dropped her eyes, disappointed that she was not given the opportunity to accompany him a while longer today. She stared absently at her collection of breads and nodded her understanding. She wouldn't want to get Ichigo in trouble by trailing after him.

"Tomorrow," Ichigo began his explanation, "I'll give you directions to get there. It's a shop that's kind of hidden; you can't see it from the street. I have that basketball club that's earning me some extra money on the side tomorrow, but I can meet you at the Unagiya Shop afterwards. It won't be too long."

A meeting with Ichigo… at his work? Orihime stayed frozen in place for a while; no one else had seen where he worked before, or even knew his employer. She was given a chance to learn something about him that no one else knew. She had to force herself to keep from cheering, settling for fidgeting with cheeks flaming cherry-red. "Alright, Kurosaki-kun," she managed to say. Being as naïve as he was, Ichigo didn't think much of her flushed face and just smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll give you written directions tomorrow morning," he assured her, once again taking his leave. "And be sure to get some rest. You're really flushed; you might be getting too much sun, Inoue."

Such gracious concern, Orihime mentally squealed while waving goodbye to her beloved Kurosaki Ichigo. She stood in place, watching him until he finally left her sights when turning a corner. Even then, she hesitated in a trance. After almost three minutes, she gasped. "I'm going to get in trouble if I don't sell some bread today," she scolded herself. Pivoting on her heel, she raced down the way she had come, searching out passersby to try to sell some of her freshly-baked, delicious bread.

True to his word, Ichigo brought Orihime a paper with a drawn map with written directions at the bottom. Modestly, he chuckled and apologized for the crudeness of his mapping style, though Orihime protested and said that it was done perfectly. As if it were a passed love note, she brought the paper to her chest and held it there, swooning over the fact that she would meet with Ichigo sometime after school ended; he just needed to do his task with the basketball club first.

When the bell rang to end the school day, and she was heading out to quickly stop by work for some bread samples, she was approached quickly by Ichigo. He had already taken off his school shirt and had his basketball jersey in his duffle bag. "Sorry about not being able to take you myself," he said, "but my contract with the basketball team ends in a few weeks; I can't skip out now."

"It's alright, Kurosaki-kun," she giggled and resisted the sudden urge to caress his smiling face. "Um, your employer's name is Unagiya-san, right?" She was answered with a nod.

"She's a little eccentric," he underplayed the truth, "but well-meaning, I guess. She'll like you, so don't worry about that."

Orihime smiled at the confidence and was about to carry on the conversation until a boy called over to Ichigo. "Oi, Kurosaki-sempai! We're starting the warm-up in two minutes! We still need you dressed properly!"

Ichigo sighed; though he was spoken to with the upmost respect by his team, they were rather strict when it came to routine. "Yeah, I'll be right there," he grumbled. He looked into Orihime's eyes, and she could see that he wanted to stay with her a while longer. It made her stomach aflutter with butterflies. "I have to go now. I'll see you in a little bit, Inoue." Tossing his bag over one shoulder, he headed over to the locker room to change clothes.

Not wasting any time, too excited to be at Ichigo's job, Orihime almost rushed off of school grounds to head to her job to cart around the basket of pastry delights.

It was another slow day at the office. Unagiya Ikumi leaned over her desk, checking job forms that had been completed in the last week. When Ichigo actually showed up for work, she found him to be most useful; at least he made up for the times when he would irresponsibly skip work.

Kaoru had left for a few hours to spend time with a friend; he had finished his homework already, and it was easier to work when she knew he was in the good hands of his friend's competent mother. Unfortunately, though, Ikumi was forced to wait to start today's work. She disliked it, but Ichigo had finally managed to talk her into letting him complete his school job without her storming onto the campus and kidnapping him. It was a matter that often was disputed between them when it interfered with her schedule.

While waiting on him, and with her son out of the house, she felt surprisingly lonely. It was too quiet, and there was too little to do since she kept everything so organized. Tediously, she tapped a gloved finger on the desk while reading the documents.

Then, all that boredom faded when she heard the chime of her office door. Immediately, she perked up and faced the middle-aged gentleman – dressed rather finely – that had wandered into her shop. "Hello, welcome! Cheap, fast, safe; that's Unagiya!" She marched briskly over to him and gripped his hand firmly. "What service may I do for you today, sir?"

The man, looking quite perplexed, glanced around quickly, noticing that there were no tables, customers, or waiters; not even the smell of cooking foodstuffs. "Uh, is this a restaurant? I came in because I was in the mood for some eel," he explained.

Immediately, the overly-friendly smile on Ikumi's face vanished, replaced by a deep scowl and a vein breaking out at her temple. "This isn't an _eel store_," she snarled through gritting teeth. "We are workers that perform odd jobs around town. We do _not_ serve _eel_!"

"Then why is this called _Unagi_? That's _eel_!" argued the would-be customer, not willing to admit that he had misjudged this inconveniently located shop.

Ikumi shoved the man out of the room, clutching the front of his shirt threateningly. "It's not _Unagi_; it's _Unagiya_, my family name! Now get out of here! I have actual work to do!" She almost threw the man down the stairs and slammed the door behind her. After letting off some steam by calling the man a stupid jackass, she headed back over to her desk to finish sorting out and filing job reports.

"Hello~!" Ikumi stopped and turned around, facing the door. Was someone calling to her shop? The girlish voice called again, louder than before. Curiously, she went to the door, opened it, and glanced down the staircase to where the shout was coming from. At the base of the staircase stood a girl – Ichigo's age – auburn hair, gray eyes, very curvy in her school uniform, and a presentation of bread strapped around the back of her neck. Her smile was very kind, and Ikumi could only wonder what a schoolgirl would be doing around here. "Are you Unagiya-san?" the girl asked cheerily.

At first bemused, Ikumi nodded, then straightened her cap on her head. "Unagiya Ikumi, manager of the Unagiya Shop; how can I help you?"

As if overjoyed to have found her, Orihime practically pranced up the stairs, taking care not to spill her bread. "I have some bread to sell," she told Ikumi when halfway up to her. "Kurosaki-kun told me to come here for you to buy some?"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes," Orihime said with a nod, now standing just two steps below the mother. "He said you might like some. It's _really_ delicious."

Ikumi, uncertain about just opening her wallet and handing this girl money, stepped back and offered the open office to her. Her smile became polite, and she said, "Please, come inside and we'll discuss it."

"Thank you." Orihime bowed her head slightly and walked in. With Ichigo's boss walking in behind her, she looked around the room to see that it wasn't quite what she had expected; though it wasn't a glamorous place, she marveled at it all the same. This was the place that Ichigo worked, a place he had let no one else he knew come to. No one but her… Her cheeks reddened slightly.

Ikumi, not understanding Orihime's interest in the place, gestured to the couch. "Have a seat," she said, settling herself on the sofa opposite to the one offered, crossing her arms underneath her heavy breasts. Orihime plopped down, keeping her basket in her lap until she was told to set it on the table if it made her feel more comfortable. "So Ichigo-chan sent you here? Does that mean you're a classmate of his?"

Orihime smiled and nodded with a soft grunt. "Kurosaki-kun and I have known each other since four years ago, but we really only started talking two years ago," she explained, holding up a pair of fingers for visual demonstration. "He told me to come here so that you can look over my bread selection."

Ikumi looked at the food. It had carried its fresh scent into the office and now wafted through the atmosphere. Leaning forward, she reached for a roll, asked for permission, and snatched up a loaf when it was given. She wolfed down half in a single bite and leaned back, her unoccupied arm stretching along the back of the couch. With half a mouthful, she continued, "So what's your name?"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Inoue Orihime," the buxom schoolgirl introduced herself with a deep bow. "Pleased to meet you, Unagiya-san."

"Call me Ikumi," she was told. The manager of the shop finished the bread roll, commenting that it was quite tasty. She asked for another, and Orihime nodded; of course, Ikumi planned to pay, but just wanted to eat now since she hadn't had much of a meal the entire day. As she lounged, she eyed Orihime's features; quite a cute girl, she had to admit, surprising that she was one of Ichigo's friends. More surprising was how she filled out considering her age, for she definitely had the figure of a woman with a bust like that. Ikumi couldn't help but wonder if it was bigger than her own bosom.

Her eyes cast upward to gaze into that gray, inquisitive stare. Bringing the bread loaf to her lips, she said, "Does Ichigo plan to slack off today? Did he send you to distract me?" She smirked and took a small bite.

Orihime shook her hands urgently while shaking her head. "No, no, Una-… erm, Ikumi-san! Kurosaki-kun said that he was coming here after basketball, in an hour or two! I'm supposed to meet him here."

Ikumi's eyes widened in revelation before narrowing sneakily. "Ah, so you an Ichigo-chan are like _that_," she murmured with a soft chuckle. "I thought he told me that he didn't have any interest in any girls at the moment. Why was he trying to hide you away?"

"Eh?" Orihime had to be given a moment for her brain to process what had just been suggested. Steam exploded at the top of her head like a volcanic eruption from the sudden rise in temperature from her blush. "No, Kurosaki-kun and I…! He wouldn't…! We're not a couple!" she cleared up, though she could only imagine how wonderful it would be to be seen as his girlfriend. A collage of still images flooded her thoughts in that instant, showing what kinds of things she and Ichigo would do if they were together: from the sound and romantic, to the whacky and just downright insane and impossible.

"Really? It seemed like the two of you would make an interesting couple," Ikumi nonchalantly said, unintentionally pushing Orihime on the verge of fainting from the compliment. She brushed the topic aside as a mistake in judgment. More interested in this girl herself, Ikumi asked about her personal life, and Orihime was happy to answer. The more Orihime divulged about herself, the more enthralled Ikumi became. This girl had lived a rather tragic life, yet she still remained so upbeat from what Ikumi saw and heard described. Orihime admitted to have done some embarrassing things sometimes, but she enthusiastically said that she never regretted a thing; that was just the kind of girl she was.

Not unlike herself, Ikumi thought with a grin, though she could hardly say she was as naïve as Orihime. When her tale was done – she excluded the shinigami, hollow, and Aizen parts of her life – she smiled brightly at Ikumi and asked about her. "Kurosaki-kun told me you have a son," she said. She laughed slightly and asked what his name was.

"Kaoru-chan," Ikumi answered. "He's at a friend's house, so I can't introduce you. He's a little shy around strangers anyway, though. Even though Ichigo has been working here for some time, the two of them don't get along." She sat back with a heavy sigh. "I thought that Ichigo would have better standing with kids since he has two younger sisters, but it seems like he doesn't have the charm." Or rather, Kaoru lacked the social manners and his mother just didn't want to admit it or couldn't see it, blinded by adoration for her only child.

With the discussion of Kaoru on the table, Ikumi went on to tell of her life and what led her to becoming a single mother. Of course, before she went too far into detail, she stood up and said that she would put some tea on. When Orihime offered to help, she gladly accepted it and led the girl into her apartment and to the kitchen. She set the kettle on the stove and asked Orihime if she wanted anything to eat. Against her true wishes, Orihime politely declined, saying that tea would be just fine.

They made small talk about work until the tea was done. Bringing a pair of cups with her, she brought her guest back out to the office to resume their seats. With tea distributed, they sipped and went on with their conversation a while longer. Ikumi found herself drawn to Orihime, almost like an 'opposites attract' situation. It was what led her to ask, "So, Orihime-chan, I'm probably being forward by asking, but why aren't you and Ichigo together? You told me that you've had a strong relationship with him; is he too dense to ask you out?"

"Um, well," Orihime laughed nervously, fumbling with words, but never creating a coherent sentence. To try to set her mind, she played with a tassel of her long hair. "I don't really know how he feels," she admitted bashfully.

Ikumi smirked like some kind of wolf. Setting her cup down, she bent forward, resting her chin on her fist with eyes leering underneath the brim of her cap. "Have you ever tried kissing him? I think it'd give you some idea," she suggested, her voice unusually sultry and low. It was then that Orihime noticed just how attentively the older woman was eyeing her, which made her feel rather vulnerable and strangely flushed. Why was her heartbeat starting to pick up the pace? She never had anyone – with the exception of Chizuru – stare at her like that.

"I've _almost_ tried," she finally laughed sheepishly while putting a hand to the back of her head. When asked to clarify, her gray eyes wandered off to the side. "Well, Kurosaki-kun was asleep at the time, and I… stopped," she trailed off. She couldn't believe that she was admitting this to a woman she had just met almost an hour ago.

There was a soft chuckle that came from Ikumi's throat, and she unexpectedly got up to round the table to share the sofa that Orihime was on. Nervously, the schoolgirl scooted down to give her more room, but the shop manager leaned in closer, _incredibly close_! When asked what she was doing, she continued to smirk. "That is your problem, Orihime-chan." She spoke the name softly and ran a gloved hand up to brush aside some of the auburn hair that had drifted in front of Orihime's confusedly panicked face. "You need to take the initiative," Ikumi told her, and Orihime remembered Tatsuki telling her something like that two years ago; something about leading him into a dark place and 'taking him down'. "Ichigo-chan is dense, I suppose, when it comes to girls. You have to show him you're interested."

The space between them was closing, and Orihime's breath became bated. "B-bu-but…"

"Like this…" Those were the last words to be shared between them before Ikumi pushed forward and took Orihime's first kiss. The ditzy teen's meek protest was muffled underneath Ikumi's insistent lips. Her hands – though not even attempting to push the older woman away – were pinned down on the couch. Forcefully, Ikumi pressed closer to Orihime until they were almost lying down. Their bodies were meshed together, which was something that didn't normally bother Orihime, but she noticed it this time.

After a time, Ikumi picked herself up off of Orihime, though she kept the girl pinned, out of breath and momentarily stunned. Her face was unreadable, and Ikumi asked if she was alright. The childish smile appeared on Orihime's face along with a wavering giggle. "Unag… Ikumi-san, I think maybe I should go," she considered, making a weak effort to get away, but was refused by Ikumi's unyielding arms.

She dipped down, just enough for Orihime to feel her warm breath on her lips. "Orihime-chan, you need to know what would be expected of you," she purred. She brushed her thumb across Orihime's hot, red cheek. "A guy likes a girl who knows how to please him. Ichigo-chan would surely appreciate it if you took the initiative; I doubt he knows what to do with a girl." The hand on Orihime cheek drifted down until it palmed her right breast, causing her breath to hitch. Ikumi almost shoved her smirk against her. "If you'd like, I could teach you." Her thumb started to caress the small bump at the tip of the breast. Orihime whimpered slightly in response.

"Are you sure…?" She trailed off, taking care to avoid eye contact out of sheer timidity. For Ichigo, she would be willing to do anything if it meant making him happy; of course, with her airheaded, bizarrely optimistic way of thinking, she hadn't even taken into account the fact that he might not have even _had_ an attraction for her, and that Ikumi was just using him as a way to explore this younger female. "Are you sure Kurosaki-kun would like it?"

There was no stopping her now, and Ikumi breathed a 'yes' before delicately brushing her mouth over Orihime's. The girl was still apprehensive, but willing to respond to the touch; clumsily, she tried to prolong the kiss with shy enthusiasm. Softly, after drawing away by less than a centimeter, Ikumi instructed her to be passionate, but not to try to force her emotions; let it come naturally, she had said before meshing their lips together again.

Fingers moved between them, busying themselves with the buttons of Orihime's jacket to get to her white blouse; the red bow at her collar was quickly dispensed, tossed onto the table with the holder of bread. Orihime reached for Ikumi's wrist with a soft whine, but she did not try to stop it as the front of her shirt began to part; Ikumi did not unbutton it completely, but just enough to sweep aside. Orihime instinctively pulled away when Ikumi grabbed hold of her right breast. "Ikumi-san?" Having her breasts fondled wasn't anything new to her after Chizuru's contant onslaughts, but she just wasn't sure what was going to transpire with Ikumi, who seemed to be in reasonable control of her actions.

Ikumi sat up straight, smirking down at Ichigo's friend like a predator. "Don't worry, Orihime-chan," she said while tracing the edge of the bra cup that cradled Orihime's bountiful breasts. She adored the pale flesh, so soft to the touch. Her gaze met with Orihime's, and she whispered, "Remember, this is to help you." Without changing the direction of her sight, her finger hooked around the small strap in between the two cups and yanked the bra down, causing Orihime to gasp when her chest was exposed. Ikumi glanced down and discretely licked her lips upon noticing the pert nipples standing at attention; at least Orihime's body wasn't daft to a response. Both of Ikumi's hands moved over the heavy globes, the material of her gloves chafing Orihime's tender bosom, though she kept her troubles silent when her nipples were gently toyed with.

Orihime's hands tightened into fists, held up on either side of her voluptuous chest, craning her head enough to peer down to watch Ikumi's hands fondle her bare chest. "They are wonderful," Ikumi told her in a breath. "It's a wonder Ichigo-chan hasn't been drawn into your charms. As dim as he is, I don't see how he hasn't noticed." With one hand still clutching at Orihime's tits, she reached for the girl's waist to urge her to pull her legs up on the couch to lie underneath Ikumi; Orihime did so without comment, though she was shy about it.

With the schoolgirl now sprawled out beneath her, Ikumi lowered herself slightly until her toothy grin was almost smothered against the soft hill, and then parted her teeth, taking the erect nub into her mouth. Orihime whimpered from the feeling of having a hot mouth on her tender breast. It felt good, she had to admit, having the mouth suckle on her tit, felt natural… Being of a sensitive body, the sensation started to tickle her, causing her to squirm a bit until Ikumi took her mouth from the nipple to ask if she was alright. "It tickles," she admitted with blushing cheeks. Ikumi simply smiled at her before going back down to trace the nipple with her tongue before sealing it with her lips. Again, Orihime wriggled a little and snickered a bit, but it didn't distract Ikumi from nursing on the tit.

Ikumi – though not having a sexual partner for many years now – had not forgotten how to pleasure another; this wasn't even her first experience with another woman, having experimented with her sexuality with an orange-haired woman before meeting Kaoru's father. It had been a sudden and brief affair, but one that she vividly remembered. Putting to use the lessons she had learned that single night, she pleasured the teen now lying underneath her, willing to be taught how to satisfy another: her own employee, nonetheless.

Almost hungrily, she switched breasts, teeth nipping at the aching, pink bud. She heard Orihime breathe her name rapturously, and she wasn't inclined to stop the feast just yet. While drawing on the tip of the bosom, Ikumi massaged the now-neglected breast, plucking firmly at the peak, wishing she was not wearing her gloves so that she may savor the true experience. She did not bother with taking them off just yet though, choosing instead to let her touch wander further down, gliding over Orihime's still-clothed body, brushing over her flat stomach that was amazingly firm with exercise and occasional training at Tatsuki's dojo. Finally, Ikumi trailed over the flowing skirt that barely came down to Orihime's mid-thigh, leaving several inches of exposed flesh between the hem and her high, white stockings. She stroked that portion, moving her thumbs in gentle circles as she slowly crept up Orihime's dressing. Immediately, she felt Orihime stiffen at the approach to the heated juncture of her legs. This stopped Ikumi, for the moment anyway, though she kept doting on Orihime's sumptuous bust; she stilled her hands at Orihime's upper thighs, mere centimeters from the cotton-white panties that matched the bra now shoved underneath her tits.

Pulling playfully at the nipple until it popped from her pursed lips, Ikumi looked into Orihime's eyes again. The hands on the girl's thighs squeezed slightly to remind her where they were and how close they were to the most intimate part of her. "Would you like to continue? I don't want you to feel pressured," Ikumi murmured, once against rotating her thumbs against the delicate flesh.

Orihime deliberated the notion to put an end to this venture of bodily gratification. She wasn't so much in for it for herself than learning what to expect when – and if – she ever coupled with her adored Kurosaki-kun. Ikumi seemed to have much to teach and was willing to do so, but only with her consent. And being a girl open to new ideas – particularly ideas that would help charm Ichigo – it did not take long to decide. Meekly, she answered, "Yes… if it's for Kurosaki-kun." Her smile was weak, but sincere to the manager of the Unagiya Shop.

The triumphant smirk reappeared on Ikumi's face, and she immediately scooted off of Orihime. Confused, Orihime propped herself up on an elbow and turned to watch Ikumi move briskly to the door. She softly called out to her for an explanation, but it became clear what the woman was doing; she locked the door and quickly turned to beam at Orihime. "You wouldn't want someone walking in on us," she chuckled deeply. Her heavy boots echoed in the stillness of the room as she headed over to the desk to casually lean against it. Wordless, she beckoned Orihime over with a curling finger.

Nervously, Orihime brought herself up from the couch, feeling a bit awkward with her breasts hanging out from her unbuttoned shirt, and shuffled over to join her 'instructor'. She paused, uncertain where thing would go now until Ikumi wrapped a hand around her waist and drew her into a deep, but quick kiss, so quick that Orihime didn't even have a chance to respond. Before she knew it, she was spun around – hair and skirt twirling sensuously – to face to desk. With Ikumi suddenly pressing against her from behind, she bent forward, palms slapping down on the table to support herself. In this position, she felt so helpless; it excited her for some reason, made her heart pump furiously. A persuasive boot wedged in between her feet and nudged them apart, causing her to whimper softly when her legs were spread to shoulder width, providing easier access to the underside of her skirt.

Ikumi's hands wrapped around her, holding her possessively with one underneath her breasts and the other nearer to her pubic region. She shivered when she felt Ikumi press the side of her face into her reddish-brown hair, telling her that she smelled sweet, like honey. The compliment made her pleasantly flustered, laughing heartily. "I eat a lot of honey with my meals," she rambled excitedly, never-minding that the hand at her bosom was slowly trailing up, fingertips lazily dragging across her receptive nipples before eventually rising to dance along her collar. She carried on with the explanation of her scent, "And eating honey is sometimes messy. It gets around my mouth and even gets into my hair somehow. I…" She was suddenly quiet when Ikumi's hand trailed along her lower lip. It was so sensual, quickening her breath and ceasing her anxious chatter.

Ikumi thought what Orihime was saying was lovely; being a doting mother, she had a great tolerance and even acceptance of what others might consider pointless banter. However, she was not being a mother now; she was being a lover during casual intimacy. She nuzzled the space behind Orihime's ear, pressing the very tip of her middle finger against the girl's bottom teeth. "Take it off," she mumbled.

For a moment, Orihime hesitated, just took deep, uneven breaths and pondered what to do. Ikumi was quite patient, content to just massage Orihime's lower belly for the moment. Then, finally getting a hint, the schoolgirl bit down firmly on the tip of the glove and pulled lightly; Ikumi did the rest and slipped out of the glove. "Good girl," she mused, followed by a kiss to her cheek. The hand article dropped from Orihime's lips when she gasped; Ikumi wasted no time to finally press her naked palm against the supple flesh of Orihime's tits. She moaned huskily and pressed tighter against Orihime, which made the girl bend further over the table. The other glove came off swiftly, tossed carelessly to the side so that she may caress Orihime's curvaceous form without the separation of skin.

Orihime appreciated it, too. It felt much nicer to have skin run across her body rather than the rough material of gloves. She felt all tingly, particularly when those hands started to head toward her heat. "I-Ikumi-san," she managed to gasp out when her skirt started to hike up.

"Tell me, Orihime-chan," Ikumi said, her fingers petting the girl's thighs. "Have you ever… touched yourself like this before?" Her fingers lightly grazed over the crotch of Orihime's panties. She wanted to know a little more about her sexual history before they went on.

"Uh, once," Orihime unabashedly admitted. She uncontrollably clenched when the fingers made a swath across her covered clit. When asked why only once, she said that she had told Tatsuki about it, and was scolded after receiving a knock on the head; Ikumi concluded this Tatsuki girl might've stunted Orihime's sexual growth, which wasn't entirely true, but she did keep some control over it.

Ikumi became bolder when her fingers treaded closer to Orihime's arousal. "It's nothing that is bad, Orihime-chan. Ichigo-chan will surely want to do this with you." Her fingers finally pressed firmly against the panties, massaging with skilled fingers. Orihime cried out from the sharp pleasure that suddenly surged from her. Somehow, it was so different than when she had touched there herself; she had been uncertain, more curious than lustful. But Ikumi knew how to do it properly; even through the underwear, she generated more delight than Orihime had alone. She panted, head dropping with long locks draping from her brow. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and her knees began to grow weak, but Ikumi would not let her fall.

Ikumi shoved aside the crotch of the undergarment to reveal the snatch underneath. She stroked the smooth, moistening lips, touched the swollen clitoris, and then brushed the short-cropped, orange curls. Her smile pushed against the side of Orihime's neck. How nice to know that she took care of herself down there; that was usually appreciated by men. Ikumi's fingers returned to the snatch, spreading the lips to expose Orihime's tunnel. "Ikumi-san, don't," whimpered the schoolgirl in embarrassment. She tried to press her legs together defiantly, but Ikumi immediately shoved her knee in between them, warning her not to try to stop this now.

"You are so lovely," Ikumi told her, inserting her middle finger into her pussy. She was tight; Ikumi forgot how snug a virgin felt. Ichigo would've been a very lucky guy if he had gotten to Orihime first, Ikumi mused with a wicked smirk. A second finger managed to squeeze in, but that was all Orihime could accept at the time, announcing her discomfort from just the duo. The digits moved in and out of the snatch slowly, spreading the tight walls ever so slightly with each insertion. Orihime bucked, crying out and clawing the surface of the desk as her pussy was ravaged by Ikumi's unrelenting fingers. Eventually, her clit became a source of attention for Ikumi's thumb. The older woman moaned heavily, finding ecstasy just from hearing the wet sounds of pleasure. Orihime's arms were starting to give out until she was almost lying across the desk, her hard nipples pressing against the wood surface. She began to form words between her passionate moans, telling Ikumi that it felt _really_ good; Ikumi grinned and pushed her fingers deeper, taking note that Orihime's hymen had been shattered already, and since she admitted to being a virgin, it must've been the strenuous activity that broke the barrier.

Ikumi nipped at her lower lip as she eyed the girl's body. She threw up the back of the skirt and palmed Orihime's plump buttocks, sliding from one cheek to the other. The flesh was so tender, yet not flabby; Orihime took really good care of herself, despite what she had told Ikumi when she was listing off the many foods she loved. Ikumi inhaled shakily and involuntarily pushed her hips up against the redhead's ass, slamming Orihime's thighs against the desk. "Ah, Ikumi-san," she whined. "I feel strange! It's so tickly!" What a weird way to describe an orgasm…

Becoming lost in a haze of passion, Ikumi withdrew her fingers and grabbed onto Orihime's waist. With strength matching Ichigo's – or maybe even Sado's – she hefted the teen up and sat her on the desk. Not saying a word, she sunk to her knees and pushed apart Orihime's thighs. She scooted in close, the scent of strong arousal wafting through her nostrils. Her hand came up to pull the now-saturated panties to one side, revealing Orihime's glistening nether lips. Not hesitating, she drove her mouth to the snatch, lips latching and tongue thrashing. The nostalgic taste of another woman flowed through her mouth, and Ikumi lapped up more and more, her nose rubbing against the erect clit at the crest of the pussy. Occasionally, the owner of the Unagiya Shop would widen her mouth a bit more to scrape her top teeth along the pearl of pleasures, which would usually cause Orihime to snap or jerk violently in response.

Orihime cried out and grabbed onto Ikumi's head, forcing her face deeper into her snatch. "It's coming, Ikumi-san! It's coming!" She squealed as she came, her whole body tensing and holding onto Ikumi's head. The woman continued wriggling her oral muscle against the quivering pussy lips, even as the secretions began to flow steadily over her mouth. The walls were clenching tightly in fierce spasms as the schoolgirl experienced the most fearsome climax she ever had – though it wasn't a long list of experience she could compare it with. Still, it was incredible, and Ikumi endeavored to make it last long and hard, using her stroking fingers to help escalate Orihime's pleasure. When the storm ebbed, Orihime went slack; she had never felt so tired before and fell back, scattering the forms, pushing some off of the desk to flutter to the floor. Even though sedated from the aftermath of an explosive orgasm, she apologized for the mess and moved sluggishly to try to clean it all up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Ichigo clean it up when he comes into work today," Ikumi chuckled, sliding up from Orihime's pussy until she was lying atop of her. A chaste kiss touched just beneath the corner of Orihime's mouth. The girl was too tired to move at the moment, and Ikumi insisted that she stay put. Orihime slightly nodded, too weak to argue.

And then the boss stole away to her adjacent apartment, hastily kicking her boots off at the doorway. She practically ran to her bedroom for the item she wanted to 'share' with Orihime. In her closet, tucked away in a pink box at the back of the top shelf, was a gift – a jokingly serious one given to her from a friend who was moving away during the time after Kaoru was born and his father was gone – for those lonely or experimental times; it had only been used a few times. Ikumi opened the box and glanced down at the seven-inch, purple dildo attached to a harness. Why her friend decided to make it a strap-on rather than a plain dildo was beyond her. She had tried once to equip it to a body pillow, a curious and awkward testing that took her through a variety of positions to try to make it work; all she ended up with was a weak orgasm and a messy pillow. After that, she stuck to regular masturbation, but even gave that up since Kaoru demanded so much attention from her when she wasn't working her ass off.

At last, she had the opportunity to use this toy properly. Grinning excitedly, she hurried to return to where Orihime waited. Right where she left her, she thought while observing Orihime lying over the desk, arms tucked in close, hands clasping in her cleavage, and legs dangling over the edge. When the boss was noticed, she picked her head up to look at her. She saw the strange item in Ikumi's hand and asked what it was. Her naïveté was appealing.

Ikumi stood in front of her before working on her belt buckle. Orihime watched, biting nervously on her index finger as Ikumi shuffled out of her tight jeans. The black panties fell soon after to pool around her ankles, baring her sex to Orihime's curious eyes. Fine, black hair was well-kempt, trimmed neatly and evenly; Orihime quietly said that Ikumi was very beautiful, to which Ikumi only smiled. "You asked what this was," she said, moving the strap-on belt into place. She fastened it, pleased by Orihime's rapt attention to the erect phallus. "It is what you can practice on. Get on your knees, Orihime-chan, and I'll show you."

Slipping from the table, Orihime went to the floor, keeping a foot of distance from the purple penis. She made a curious sound when studying it; it was the closest she had been to anything that resembled the male anatomy since pictures during health class didn't do justice. Looking up at Ikumi, she asked if all penises were this large. "I doubt Ichigo's will be this big," Ikumi half-laughed, stroking the thick dildo. "But it's good practice anyway. Men like having a woman's mouth here; did you know that?"

Orihime, now looking straight at the cockhead, nodded slightly, having heard some things from Mahana and viewing 'Unrated' movies before; she had grasped the concept. When Ikumi's hand went to her head, she nervously opened her mouth and took in the tip of the dildo. Ikumi exhaled softly as she watched Orihime's inexperienced attempt to give head. She pushed a couple of inches into the girl's mouth, advising her to go back and forth and use her tongue. Orihime did so, though she felt a bit awkward sucking on and trying to please a shaft of rubber; it'd probably feel nicer to have Ichigo's cock in her mouth, she blushingly considered. How would he respond to her taking his shaft into her warm mouth? Visualizing it helped her act more fluidly, moaning ever so softly as she bobbed her head back and forth on the faux dick.

"Very good," Ikumi breathed, fascinated by Orihime's sudden enthusiasm. It was a very erotic sight to behold even for her; whatever man did couple with Orihime was definitely going to have a wonderful woman. But her virginity belonged to her now, and Ikumi wanted it. She withdrew her dildo from Orihime's orifice, much to the girl's whiney protest, and pulled her up to her feet.

"What are we doing now?" the redhead asked before being instructed to bend over the coffee table in between the two sofas. The basket of bread was accidently pushed to the floor; Ikumi quickly promised that she would pay for all of it, but just needed the girl now. Swallowing hard when her skirt was pushed up over her back, Orihime glanced over her shoulder as Ikumi descended her panties down to her knees, removing only one leg from them. Ass and crotch jutting out behind her, large, supple breasts dangling below her, she realized that Ikumi was prepping her for insertion. This was it! Her chastity was going to be shared with a woman she had barely met – albeit, it was to prepare her for a hopeful encounter with Ichigo. She held her breath when she felt the blunt tip run along her pussy lips to lessen the friction. At Ikumi's command, she spread her legs just a bit wider for easier penetration.

Leaning up against Orihime with hands on her waist, Ikumi warned her, "It will hurt at first, but the pain will go away eventually. Are you ready?"

Orihime couldn't help a minor chuckle of nervousness. "Yep, I can… _ah_…" The tip of the cock spread her virgin walls at the start of the smooth insertion. Her voice became laced with apprehension as her body was slowly invaded by the rubber phallus. "I can handle pain. When I was younger, I… _ugn_… I got a lot of scrapes on my knees!" She stopped talking to moan loudly; it did hurt being stretched around the thick member, but she would bear it.

Ikumi drew her hips back a ways, hesitated, and then plunged the entire dildo into the young woman. The thrust made the smooth material of the strap-on rub against her clit and pussy, sending pleasant vibrations through her. Orihime, on the other hand, felt extreme pleasure mixing with pain. Her hands gripped onto the edges of the table as she called out Ikumi's name. What a wonderful sound to listen to… Her virginity now gone completely, she told Ikumi that it stung. Ikumi hushed her, telling that it would all be okay, and then began a steady pumping motion into her, promising to go slow until the schoolgirl was better accustomed to the foreign intrusion.

As the tempo of her thrusts began to increase, Ikumi felt her entire body heat up with excitement. She kept one hand on Orihime's waist for support, and the other trailed to herself. She drew up her shirt, running her palm along her slightly-toned stomach until she shoved the shirt up over her heaving breasts. Just a little bit smaller than Orihime's bust size, she was a knockout in her own right – being dubbed a 'milf' by some of the teenagers that actually knew her. Yet, for all their lustful longings for her, she was with Orihime now. She moaned from fondling her heavy tits, twisting and pulling at her taut, dark-pink nipples. An orgasm was fast approaching, a feeling she had not known for so long. Tension was mounting and preparing to unleash violently, yet wonderfully.

Her legs started to threaten to give out beneath her if she continued standing. "Here…" Pulling out temporarily from Orihime, she gathered up the panting girl to lay her on the couch. The two women shifted awkwardly, but finally managed to squeeze on the sofa, Orihime's legs in between Ikumi's. After throwing up the hem of the gray skirt, Ikumi positioned her dildo and thrust in the sopping-wet channel.

Reaching around Orihime's waist as she began thrusting, Ikumi's hand squirmed around until she touched the hole in the crevice of Orihime's ass, much to the girl's surprise. She gasped out the manager's name, but Ikumi kissed her and told her to expect others to be curious about that area in the throes of sexual frenzy; she told Orihime to try to relax. Taking a deep breath to steel herself – something difficult while being so vigorously fucked – she winced when a digit prodded her tight rear opening.

Ikumi lowered herself onto Orihime, breasts mashing together before their lips connected. Tongues met as surely as their hips. The slapping of wet flesh against a plastic harness dulled out every sound of the room other than the women's loud, pleasured cries; not a single other noise met their ears. To help Ikumi reach deeper into her, Orihime wrapped her long, shapely legs about the older woman's waist. "It's so good, Ikumi-san! I'm going to burst!" she gasped and moaned.

Though Orihime announced it first, it was actually Ikumi who came. Years of repressed sexual desires took their toll and overwhelmed her with a mind-numbing orgasm. Her fluids gushed out behind the strap-on harness, causing it to make sloppy wet noises as she forced herself to keep bucking against Orihime to help her reach another release. Luckily, it did not take long, and the schoolgirl came hard with a scream of Ikumi's name.

Spent of sexual tension and strength, Ikumi dropped over Orihime, her cheek pressing against the side of Orihime's head. Tenderly, she kissed her head. With arms and legs going slack, she moaned and cuddled into the couch, feeling quite pleasant with Ikumi's weight on top of her. When she gained some sense, she beamed brightly at Ikumi. "Thank you, Ikumi-san. I think Kurosaki-kun would like what I've learned from you." She giggled in her throat.

Ikumi pressed her lips again to Orihime's forehead. She opened her mouth to say something, but the doorknob suddenly turned. Her eyes flashed wide. Wasn't it locked?! When the door opened, she protectively pulled and hid Orihime's face in her smothering cleavage. "Ikumi-san, I'm here," Ichigo lazily said as he walked in, eyes closed disinterestedly. From his hand dangled the set of keys Ikumi had given to him should he ever come to the office while she wasn't there; he didn't have the keys to her house. "Why was the door locked? You're never gone…" He stopped short when his eyes opened, his sight almost immediately noticing that Ikumi's bare ass was facing him. His jaw dropped and cheeks blushed deep. Was that another woman beneath her?! "Ikumi-san?!" His heart stopped altogether when he noticed a head of auburn and familiar gray eyes peeking at him from over Ikumi's shoulder. "INOUE?!"


End file.
